Super Mario World (album)
Super Mario World (スーパーマリオワールド) est sorti le 25 février 1991. L'album est composé par Koji Kondo. Le premier disque contient des morceaux arrangés de la série par Soichi Noriki, un compositeur dans le cinéma japonais ; tandis que le second disque contient tous les morceaux et les bruitages de la série jusqu'à Super Mario World. Pistes Disque 1 #'Welcome to Mario World' #'Super Mario World' #'Morning on Yoshi's Island' (Morning of Yoster Island) #'Be Careful, Mario!' (Mario! Stay Alert!) #'Thank You, Mario!' #'Super Mario Bros.' #'Shining Coral' #'Go, Raccoon Mario!' (Go! Go! Raccoon Mario) #'Mario Club Band' #'Peaceful Mushroom World' (Peaceful Kinoko-World) #'Good Night, Mario' Disque 2 #'Ground Theme' (地上BGM: Super Mario Bros.) #'Underground Theme' (地下BGM: Super Mario Bros.) #'Underwater Theme' (水中BGM: Super Mario Bros.) #'Fortress Theme' (城BGM: Super Mario Bros.) #'Star Power' (無敵BGM: Super Mario Bros.) #'Course Clear' (コースクリア ファンファーレ: Super Mario Bros.) #'World Clear' (ワールドクリア ファンファーレ: Super Mario Bros.) #'No Time Left' (タイムアップ警告音: Super Mario Bros.) #'Player Down' (プレイヤーダウン: Super Mario Bros.) #'Game Over' (ゲームオーバー: Super Mario Bros.) #'Ending' (エンディング: Super Mario Bros.) #'Name Entry' (業務用マリオ 名前入れ: Super Mario Bros.) #'Ending' (エンディング: Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels) #'Map 1 (Grass Land)' (マップ 1ワールド: Super Mario Bros. 3) #'Map 2 (Desert Hill)' (マップ 2ワールド: Super Mario Bros. 3) #'Map 3 (Sea Side)' (マップ 3ワールド: Super Mario Bros. 3) #'Map 4 (Big Island)' (マップ 4ワールド: Super Mario Bros. 3) #'Map 5 (The Sky: Ground)' (マップ 5ワールド: Super Mario Bros. 3) #'Map 5 (The Sky)' (マップ 5ワールドの空: Super Mario Bros. 3) #'Map 6 (Iced Land)' (マップ 6ワールド: Super Mario Bros. 3) #'Map 7 (Pipe Maze)' (マップ 7ワールド: Super Mario Bros. 3) #'Map 8 (Bowser's Castle)' (マップ 8ワールド: Super Mario Bros. 3) #'Warp Whistle & Warp Zone' (笛の音+ワープマップ: Super Mario Bros. 3) #'Ground Theme' (地上BGM: Super Mario Bros. 3) #'Athletic Theme' (アスレチックBGM: Super Mario Bros. 3) #'Underground Theme' (地下BGM: Super Mario Bros. 3) #'Underwater Theme' (水中BGM: Super Mario Bros. 3) #'Fortress Theme' (砦BGM: Super Mario Bros. 3) #'Inside the King's Chamber' (王様の部屋: Super Mario Bros. 3) #'Airship Theme' (飛行船BGM: Super Mario Bros. 3) #'Star Power' (無敵BGM: Super Mario Bros. 3) #'Enemy Battle' (敵バトル: Super Mario Bros. 3) #'Fortress Boss' (砦のボス: Super Mario Bros. 3) #'Evil King Bowser' (魔王クッパ: Super Mario Bros. 3) #'Toad's House' (キノピオの家: Super Mario Bros. 3) #'Slot Machine' (スロット面BGM: Super Mario Bros. 3) #'Music Box' (オルゴール: Super Mario Bros. 3) #'Course Clear' (コースクリア ファンファーレ: Super Mario Bros. 3) #'Fireworks' (花火ファンファーレ: Super Mario Bros. 3) #'World Clear' (ワールドクリア ファンファーレ: Super Mario Bros. 3) #'Player Down' (プレイヤーダウン: Super Mario Bros. 3) #'Game Over' (ゲームオーバー: Super Mario Bros. 3) #'Ending' (エンディング: Super Mario Bros. 3) #'Title' (タイトルBGM: Super Mario World) #'Map 1 (Yoshi's Island)' (MAP1(ヨースター島): Super Mario World) #'Map 2 (Donut Plains/Twin Bridges/Chocolate Island)' (MAP2(地上): Super Mario World) #'Map 3 (Vanilla Dome)' (MAP3(バニラドーム): Super Mario World) #'Map 4 (Star World)' (MAP4(ネイティブスター): Super Mario World) #'Map 5 (Forest of Illusion)' (MAP5(迷いの森): Super Mario World) #'Valley of Bowser Appears' (クッパ城出現: Super Mario World) #'Map 6 (Valley of Bowser)' (MAP6(クッパ城): Super Mario World) #'Map 7 (Special World)' (MAP7(スペシャル): Super Mario World) #'Ground Theme' (地上BGM: Super Mario World) #'Athletic Theme' (アスレチックBGM: Super Mario World) #'Underground Theme' (地下BGM: Super Mario World) #'Underwater Theme' (水中BGM: Super Mario World) #'Ghost House' (おばけ屋敷BGM: Super Mario World) #'Fortress Theme' (お城BGM: Super Mario World) #'Switch' (スイッチBGM: Super Mario World) #'Star Power' (無敵BGM: Super Mario World) #'Bonus Time' (ボーナス面BGM: Super Mario World) #'Bonus Time Clear' (ボーナス面クリアファンファーレ: Super Mario World) #'Fortress Boss' (コクッパBGM: Super Mario World) #'Fortress Boss Clear - The Egg is Saved' (コクッパ城クリアデモ 卵を助けた時: Super Mario World) #'Fortress Boss Clear' (コクッパ城クリアデモ BGM: Super Mario World) #'Course Clear' (コースクリア ファンファーレ: Super Mario World) #'Fortress Clear' (お城クリア ファンファーレ: Super Mario World) #'Player Down' (プレイヤーダウン: Super Mario World) #'Game Over' (ゲームオーバー: Super Mario World) #'Evil King Bowser' (魔王クッパBGM: Super Mario World) #'Peach is Saved' (ピーチ姫を助けた時: Super Mario World) #'Ending' (エンディング: Super Mario World) #'Mario Jumps/Super Mario Jumps/Level Up/Level Down/Fireball' (小マリオ ジャンプ～大マリオ ジャンプ～大マリオ・ファイアマリオに変身した時～小マリオになった時～ファイアボール: Super Mario Bros.) #'Hitting on Enemy/Kicking/Wall Block/Coin/Item' (カメを踏んだ時～カメを蹴った時～壁に当たった時～コイン～花、キノコが出た時: Super Mario Bros.) #'Vine Grows/Destroying Blocks/1UP/Hitting the Poleflag/Timer Count' (ツルがのびる時～レンガがくずれる時～1UP音～旗の得点が上がる時～タイマーカウントアップ音: Super Mario Bros.) #'Cannon Fire/Bowser's Fireball/Bowser's Defeat' (大砲の音～クッパが火を吹く音～クッパが落ちる音: Super Mario Bros.) #'Hurricane/Slipping' (風の音～スリップ音: Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels) #'Raccoon Swing/Jump/Being Raccoon/Losing Suit/P-Wing Mode' (シッポ振る時～カエルジャンプ～シッポマリオに変身～服がとれる時～マリオが手をひろげて走る時: Super Mario Bros. 3) #'Map Start/Map Move/Switching Bars/Right Guess/Wrong Guess' (マップで星が集結する時～マップ移動音～パネルうらがえる音～アイテム正解音～アイテム不正解音: Super Mario Bros. 3) #'Mario Start/Enemy Moves/Koopaling Beam/Koopaling Spins/Koopaling Flies' (ワイプ音～ブーメランの飛ぶ音～コクッパのビーム音～コクッパまわる音～コクッパが飛ぶ音: Super Mario Bros. 3) #'Bowser's Defeat' (魔王クッパが落ちる時: Super Mario Bros. 3) #'Jump/Swing Jump/Jumping on Platform/Level Up/Caping Time' (ジャンプ～クルクルジャンプ～ジャンプ台で飛んだ時～大マリオ・ファイアマリオに変身～マントマリオに変身: Super Mario World) #'Level Down/Getting Item/Using Item/Swimming/Cape Rising' (小マリオになった時～上の枠内にアイテムがセットされた時～上の枠からアイテムがおちる時～泳ぐ時～マントで上昇する時: Super Mario World) #'Ballooning/Egg/Yoshi/Gobbing/Swallowing' (風船を取った時～タマゴ割れる時～ヨッシーに乗る時～ヨッシーをたたく時～ヨッシーが物をのみこむ時: Super Mario World) #'Yoshi is Changing/Losing Yoshi/Yoshi's Fireball/Yoshi's Bouncing/Fireball' (ヨッシーの色が変わる時～ヨッシーが敵に当たった時～ヨッシーが火を吹く時～黄ヨッシーが踏む音～ファイアボール: Super Mario World) #'Hitting on Enemy/Stamping Jump/Stamping on Enemy/Stamping on Boss/Kicking' (カメを踏んだ時～クルクルジャンプで敵を踏んだ時～ホネガメを踏んだ時～コクッパ踏んだ時～カメを蹴った時: Super Mario World) #'Double Kick/Wall Block/Coin/Yoshi Coin/Item' (カメとカメが当たった時～壁にあたった時～コイン～ドラゴンコイン～花・キノコが出た時: Super Mario World) #'Vine Grows/Destroying Blocks/1UP/Goal/Switching' (ツルがのびる時～ブロックくずれる音～1UP音～ゲートを切った時～スイッチ踏んだ時: Super Mario World) #'No More Switching/Information/Viewing Left & Right/Timer Count/Opening Door' (スイッチのタイマーが切れる時～メッセージウィンドウが出る時～L・Rボタン音～TIMER精算音～ドア開く音: Super Mario World) #'Closing Door/Keyhole Secret/Goal End/Beam/Lava Bubble' (ドア閉じる音～鍵をさしこんだ時～GOALワイプ～魔法ビーム音～溶岩バブルが出る時: Super Mario World) #'Lava Dragon Rising/Moving Rope/Swooper Flies/Chuck Alert/No More Balloon' (溶岩のドラゴンが飛びだす時～ロープリフトが動いている時～コウモリが飛びたつ時～ブルが口笛吹く時～風船割れる音: Super Mario World) #'New Map Location/Map Check Point/Switching Bars/Collapsed Fortress/Lightning' (マップの道、出現～マップのポイント通過音～マップ中 スイッチの魔法が消える時～マップ中 小クッパ城崩れる音～稲妻の音: Super Mario World) #'Earthquake/Fusion/Destroyed Fortress/Wrong Guess/Right Guess' (地震の音～導火線の音～デモ中 城が崩れる音～ボーナス面 不正解音～ウェンディ 正解音: Super Mario World) #'Defeating Koopaling/More Balls/Falling into the Lava/Vanishing Koopaling/Bowser is Escaping' (コクッパが上から落ちる音～コクッパが球を吐く時～コクッパが火の中に落ちる音～コクッパやられて消える時～魔王クッパが逃げる時: Super Mario World) #''Bowser's Fireball/Bowser Attacks Anew/Peach's Want for Help/Bowser Fleeing Once More/ Bowser's Defeat/Shooting Fireworks''' (魔王クッパの火の攻撃音～魔王クッパが再び攻撃に来た時～ピーチ姫がHELPと叫んでいる時～魔王クッパが最後にやられて逃げる時～花火あがる音: Super Mario World) #'Fireworks' (花火の音: Super Mario World) Galerie SMW OST Back.jpg|Dernière de couverture SMW OST Booklet1.jpg|Notice : couverture avant SMW OST Booklet2.jpg|Notice : couverture arrière SMW OST Booklet3.jpg|Notice : commentaires SMW OST Booklet4.jpg|Notice : tracklist et crédits disque 1 SMW OST Booklet5.jpg|Notice : tracklist disque 2 SMW OST Disc1.jpg|Disque 1 SMW OST Disc2.jpg|Disque 2 SMW OST Obi.jpg|Preuve d'achat Catégorie:Musiques Catégorie:Super Mario World